Your Place Or Mine?
by aliceautumn
Summary: Smut. CuddyCameron. R&R.


They had decided to go to Cameron's place for a change. Lisa Cuddy's house, with all its huge windows, feels sterile and empty in spite of the designer clutter, the abundance of cushions everywhere, and the textured drapes. It works for her though, because she doesn't spend that much time there, and when she does it's mostly to sleep in that gigantic bed of hers, between her 500-count sheets, next to that pile of pillows which she would never admit to cuddling up to on certain lonelier nights. Allison likes that bed; she likes holding on to that solid wood headboard, and the feeling of the soft sheets under her when Cuddy's head is between her legs, making her cry out her name. Cuddy, though, likes the younger doctor's apartment better. The piles of books on the floor, and the dirty clothes and empty glasses that one would expect Cameron to keep out of view at all times, make her smile, and the cozy flat feels more like home than her house ever could. She especially enjoys the way Cameron seems to come into her own when she is in her own home, becoming more assertive, more dominant, the second they walk through the door.

That night had been a slow night at the hospital; there had been no interesting cases or huge emergencies that might have required either Cuddy or Cameron to work late. They had brushed past each other in the clinic and the young immunologists had whispered huskily into her boss's ear "Would you like to come over later?". Cuddy had had a smile plastered on her face since that moment, and they had left the hospital together, chatting inconspicuously, about work, about House. Once they had reached Cameron's car in the parking lot, Cuddy, feeling bold, had even planted a kiss on the younger woman's lips before getting into her own vehicle, something she never did in public, more out of respect for Cameron than for any other reason, and Cameron smiled against her mouth, kissing her back. During the entire fifteen-minute drive, Cuddy kept her eyes fixated on Cameron's rear view mirror, occasionally making visual contact with the woman in the car in front of hers, and every time their gazes met, they were both grinning widely.

They both found parking spots right in front of Cameron's building, and hurried inside, away from the cold. "Have you had dinner already?" Cameron asked, locking the door behind them. "No; I'm really not hungry though," Cuddy answered, slipping off her coat. "Just drop it anywhere," the younger doctor said, gesturing towards the couch and taking off her boots. Cuddy smiled to herself and folded her coat in half before placing it on the armrest closest to her. She was pleased to feel Cameron pressing the front of her body against her back and breathing against the nape of her neck. Cameron placed firm hands on the Dean's hips and pulled them back, all the while leaning forward, forcing her to rest her weight on her hands, palms flat on the couch. Cameron started rubbing her hands together to warm them, but decided otherwise, and grabbing the soft silk of Cuddy's blouse, pulled it out of where it was tucked into her knee-lenght skirt. "I'm glad you're not hungry," she whispered huskily into Cuddy's ear, locking her feet on the inside of the older woman's ankles, pushing her legs a little further apart, and trailing her hands up the sides of Cuddy's body and under her blouse. "Because I really don't feel like cooking," she finished, as Cuddy gasped at the cold hands on her waist, leaning her head back onto Cameron's shoulder as the younger woman laid soft kisses over her now exposed throat, fingertips grazing the soft skin right under her bra.

"Please stop talking," Cuddy whispered, and Cameron complied, moving up and cupping her breasts roughly, licking a thin, wet line up to just below her earlobe, making Cuddy moan softly and reach for something more solid to hold on to with one hand. Quickly, Cameron grabbed Cuddy's wrist and brought her hand back where it was before, saying "Stay," in the authoritative voice that made Cuddy melt. As much as she likes the submissive, whipped, desperate-for-her-approval Cameron, the one that calls her Dr. Cuddy and spends as long as it takes with her head between her legs to make her come until she's had enough, this Cameron, who pushes her around and takes control, who is making her wet without even really doing anything to her, is the one making her knees weak, and Lisa Cuddy's knees are never weak. Cuddy's head fell forward, long, silky curls falling around her face, and Cameron began laying soft kisses on the nape of her neck instead, one hand sliding underneath Cuddy's bra, the other trailing down Cuddy's waist, down to her hip, her thigh, groping for the edge of Cuddy's skirt. Cuddy was breathing heavily, not moving, eyes closed and lips parted slightly as Cameron dragged her hand upwards, nails scratching lightly on the outside of Cuddy's thigh, her other hand busy indulging in the feel of Cuddy's hardened nipple, and tucked the edge of the skirt into its waistband, exposing Cuddy's legs and backside to the chilly night air.

Cuddy moved then, pushing her hips back against the younger woman's groin, and Cameron, stopping her constant kissing and nibbling of the back of Cuddy's neck for one moment, propped one foot up on a pile of books next to the couch. She lifted Cuddy's leg up and placed it over her knee, Cuddy's foot dangling against her calf, and began working on Cuddy's neck with her mouth again, her hand swiftly moving towards Cuddy's moist center, fingers slipping past the lace of Cuddy's panties and applying a soft pressure to her clit. Cuddy cried out then, and decided she wasn't going to play submissive any more. She grabbed both of Cameron's wrists and pulled her hands away from her body, and turned around to face Cameron, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her hungrily. Cameron moaned into Cuddy's mouth at the sudden change of pace, and pushed Cuddy's hips back with her hands, sitting her down on the armrest she had been leaning over, and Cuddy wrapped her legs around Cameron's waist, heels digging into her ass. They kissed, hard, rough, and Cuddy allowed herself to fall back onto the couch, dragging Cameron down on top of her, her slight groan of discomfort muffled by Cameron's mouth on hers, changing into a whimper of disappointment when Cameron sat up and looked down at her, straddling her hips. The younger woman leaned forward for one quick kiss, then made quick work of unbuttoning Cuddy's blouse and tossing it aside, and, as she got up off Cuddy and slid off the couch to kneel on the floor, Cuddy, catching her drift, sat up and shifted her weight so that she was sitting on the very edge of the couch, her skirt still tucked into its own waistband.

Cameron hooked her fingers into the sides of Cuddy's underwear, and Cuddy raised her hips to help her slide them down her legs, breathing heavily. Cameron placed a hand on each of cuddy's knees an spread them apart, bringing her face close to Cuddy's molten core, nuzzling the woman's inner thighs before sliding her arms under Cuddy's knees, resting them on her shoulders, and firmly bringing her mouth against Cuddy's clit. "Fuck," Cuddy whispered, falling back against the cushions behind her, hands covering her eyes, hips moving forward slightly, as Cameron flicked the tip of her tongue against her clit before nibbling lightly on it, eliciting a series of moans from Cuddy's throat. Digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of Cuddy's ass, Cameron began kissing and licking softly at Cuddy's folds, every now and then going back to her clit nibbling and sucking softly, until Cuddy was raising her hips against Cameron's face in a steady rythm, breathing heavily. Cameron dragged one of her hands from where it was gripping Cuddy's ass under the skirt she was still wearing, to Cuddy's center, nails scratching her thigh, hard, on the way. Pushing two fingers into Cuddy's opening, Cameron's mouth moved back to the older woman's clit and bit it softly before sucking it between her lips, picking up a slow, deep pace with her fingers, focusing more on touching all of her than that particular spot Cuddy so desperately needed her to reach.

"Harder," Cuddy hissed, raising her hips to meet Cameron's hand and mouth, and she fell back again when Cameron complied, thrusting her fingers into Cuddy harder, faster, and speeding up the pace of her mouth. She reached down and pressed a hand to the back of Cameron's head, grabbing a handful of soft hair, moaning loudly with every thrust. When she felt Cuddy beginning to clench around her fingers, Cameron changed her angle slightly so that her fingertips were pressing, roughly, into Cuddy's g-spot, and that was enough to send her over the edge. Cuddy came hard, gasping for air, trying to hold on to something solid without tearing out half of Cameron's hair, and fell back limply against the couch, breath ragged. She pulled the younger woman up to her and kissed her deeply, slowly, tasting herself on Cameron's tongue and lips. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other, both trying to catch their breath, Cuddy nuzzling Cameron's cheekbone in a strangely intimate gesture. Cuddy's hand snaked around Cameron's neck and cupped the back of her head, pressing their mouths together again, and when she broke the kiss, as she gracefully slid off the couch to kneel in front of Cameron, there was a feral look in her eyes that suddenly made it hard for the younger doctor to breathe. What made it even harder to breathe was Cuddy slipping one knee between her thighs and maneuvering her onto her back on the floor. Cameron closed her eyes and sighed happily as Cuddy leaned forward, crushing their bodies together, and allowed the woman's mouth to ravage hers all over again.


End file.
